


Wet dream

by jjkhardstan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding, Don't Read This, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Manhandling, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Strength Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjkhardstan/pseuds/jjkhardstan
Summary: In a world where werewolves exist.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, this story will have 2 types of werewolfs. One is like a normal wolf but really big, like the size of a bear (gonna call this type "wolf"),and the other is like the traditional werewolf (and this one "werewolf" ofc).  
> My first language it's not english so don't mind any error and kindly correct me.  
> This story is based on a dream I had, I decided to post just because.  
> Also, this is my first time posting something here too, so I don't really know how to tag,sorry.  
> Enjoy :)

The werewolves and the humans lived peacefully, as long as the werewolves stayed in the forest and the humans in the city. 

Sometimes when someone committed a serious crime they were thrown into the forest at the mercy of the werewolves, it was like a death sentence because they would probably be killed by them. And this is how I enter the scene. I am an orphan, 21 years old, I have lived in the streets since I was 18, when I was thrown away by the orphanage for being too old already. I was pretty good at stealing stuff,living like this for 3 years kinda gives you some experience...in a way. Until someone caught me stealing a gold necklace and i was thrown in the woods, like?? I didn't kill anyone,i robbed 'cause a woman gotta eat you know. But it looks like the necklace I stole belonged to someone important, and I was sentenced to the forest,yay!

When i was already in the woods, walking to god knows where, I thought to myself, maybe, but just maybe, if I offer them my body, they wouldn't kill me, I mean, it's kinda fucked up but at least I would live, don't wanna die yet. With that thought in mind, I realized that it was starting to get dark, so I decided to find somewhere to sleep, and that's when i found a place where the trees are more widely spaced, a good place to rest. And that's exactly what i did, i took off the jacket i was wearing so i could cover myself with it, like a blanket. I was really tired, so the moment I lay down, I slept right away.

I woke up up in the middle of the night with a growling sound and something wet dripping on my face, I opened my eyes to see that it was a wolf drooling on me, my eyes widen and I try to change position so a could present myself for him, but the moment I move he growls more loudly and I halt, then, slowly I tried again and got on all fours. I can feel he backing away a little so I begin to remove my pants together with my underwear, they stop at my knees. After a while I can hear he sniffing and I feel his cold snout on my pussy, making me flinch, he gives it a couple of licks and then mounts me, when his dick finds my vagina he pushes in right away, I let out a hiss because he's not small and stings a little, but he fucks me just like a dog, fast and desesperate, his paws rest on the inner part of my thighs and i feel his breath on my ear. I can't help but moan in pleasure when the pain passes, it feels good, his dick is bigger than any human i have ever had sex with.

I can hear him growling above me and after some time he pushes his knot in, streching my pussy even more, making me moan a little louder, and comes inside me with a loud growl, he comes a lot, filling me up with his cum, after a couple of seconds he pulls out and i let out a whimper, he starts licking all the cum that comes out of my pussy and i tremble, falling to the floor, he keeps licking me clean until he seems to hear something, he snaps his head up, sniffing the air, then starts running.

After a while another wolf appears,a little bit bigger than the last one, must be why the other ran. He trots into my direction and I get on all fours again, he sniffs my pussy and growls, probably smelling the other wolf's cum on it, he pushes his tongue in and I gasp, he keeps licking inside of me for a while and when he stops he immediately mounts me, shoving his dick inside, making me moan a little louder than I intended to. When he comes he pushes his knot in and growls so loud that it echoes in the forest, and I realized i can't stop whimpering, pleasure running through my body that it feels like if I even slightly touch my clit, I would come on the spot, and that's exactly what I do, coming so hard that my knees and elbows give in and I fall face first on the floor, pulling the wolf that is still locked inside with me. He's heavy but I don't have energy to move, anyway he's slliping out soon enough, licking the cum that drips out just like the other wolf did. I was so tired, my eyes heavy, that I didn't even noticed when he finished and walked away, already halfway sleeping.


End file.
